


Suche nach Liebe

by prefertheconsultingdetective



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:11:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefertheconsultingdetective/pseuds/prefertheconsultingdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mats ist von Anfang an fasziniert von Benedikt. Von Benedikt, der so anders und so viel schöner ist, als die anderen. Der Mats versteht und keinen Stuff redet. Aber was ist, wenn Benedikt auch - normal ist und sich Dinge wünscht, die Mats so sehr versucht hat zu umgehen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suche nach Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> ganz alte Story von 2011 glaube ich, ich nutze jetzt mal meinen AO3 Account um die alten Hömmels Gefühle aufleben zu lassen und starte mit dieser hier.  
> Vielleicht kennt mich ja noch wer, ich bin seltsamesmaedchen auf FanFiktion.de   
> Das hier ist nicht nach bearbeitet, aber vielleicht sollte ich das mal tun!
> 
> WARNUNG AM ENDE 
> 
> Mir gehört weder Benni noch Mats und das hier ist alles REINE FIKTION und nix davon wahr!

  
**Januar**   _Tatort_  


Mats legt den Kopf schief. Im Fernsehen läuft Tatort und ein Mann schlachtet eine Frau ab, wegen Geld und Rache und irgendwelchen psychischen Störungen. Er lacht dabei und der Schauspieler ist wirklich gut, er setzt das ganz toll um, sehr realistisch, sehr – berührend. 

Mats bekommt Gänsehaut. 

Cathy neben ihm quiekt, es ist wirklich blutig aber sie ist ein Angsthase. Sie krallt sich in seinen Arm und versteckt ihr Gesicht in seinem Pullover. 

Mats grinst. Cathy ist wirklich ein Angsthase, es gibt soviel schlimmeres auf der Welt. 

Aber er glaubt sowieso, dass sie das nur spielt, die Angst und so, das ist nicht echt, sie versucht damit nur ihn zu bekommen. 

 

 

  
**Februar**   _Wut_  


Mats ist wütend. Er mag es nicht, wenn jemand mehr als nur anzüglich ist. Er hasst es, wenn die Menschen nur an Sex denken, wenn sich alles darum dreht und nicht Liebe in Triebe verwandeln, die verworren sind in eine schmutzige Maschine aus Kommerz und Macht. 

Er hasst das. Es macht ihn wütend und seine Wut ist manchmal richtig grell, sie blendet ihn, sie stumpft ihn ab für den Moment. 

Dann rastet er aus, schlägt und tritt gegen Wände. 

Er hasst diese Welt, er will doch nur leben, Fußballspielen und Filme gucken oder Musik hören – jemanden kennen lernen, der anders ist. Der nicht so versaut ist und ein bisschen denkt wie er selbst. 

Aber das wird schon, Cathy macht Fortschritte. 

 

 

  
**März**   _Anders_  


Es ist okay, wenn Mats einfach versucht alles zu ignorieren. Er fährt viel zu seinen Eltern oder macht was mit den Jungs. Er genießt die Zeit einfach so und er lacht über Neven und Kevin, die zwar anzüglich sind, aber die nie etwas machen würden. Die zwei sind okay, es macht ihm nichts aus, dass sie auf Silikonbrüste stehen. 

Am Wochenende powert sich Mats oft so sehr aus, dass er Abends im Bett nicht mehr so viel nachdenken kann. Dann stellt er nicht alles in Frage und wird nicht so oft wütend. 

Und er kann nicht mit Cathy reden – oder besser, sie mit ihm, ihn nicht mit unnützen Dingen belasten, die ihn überhaupt nicht interessieren. 

Und dann trifft er Benedikt. Und Benedikt ist so anders. 

 

 

  
**April**   _Schön_  


Und Mats ist fasziniert vom ersten Augenblick an und er schaut Benedikt ständig an und, wenn er nicht bei ihm ist, dann denkt er an ihn und da sind so viele schöne Dinge, die ihm auffallen. 

Benedikt wirkt so rein, so jung und – er ist so schön dabei. Ja, Benedikt ist schön. Er ist nicht nur attraktiv oder ganz hübsch oder heiß, er ist schön, ja fast perfekt mit seinen kleinen Sommersprossen überall und den hellen Wimpern, die so lang sind, dass sie seine Haut streifen, wenn er die Augen niederschlägt. 

Und seine Lippen sehen ganz weich – wie zu Küssen gemacht, denkt Mats und er muss lachen. Ist es das? Ist Benedikt das? Liebe? Hat Mats endlich die eine wahre Perfektion gefunden?

Und Mats stellt fest, dass sich Benedikts Lippen auch weich anfühlen, wenn man sie küsst. 

 

 

  
**Mai**   _Liebe_  


Ja, Mats ist sich sicher. Benedikt ist Liebe. Seine Liebe. Seine ganz allein. Und die hat er so lange gesucht. 

Er ist glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es ist ihm egal ob Cathy zetert, wenn er Abends lange in Gelsenkirchen ist oder Benedikt lange bei ihnen ist. 

Es ist ihm sogar egal, wenn Cathy sieht, dass sie sich küssen. Dann kann sie wenigstens sehen, was sie falsch gemacht hat, was ihr fehlt und was sie niemals haben wird. 

Benedikt ist ein schlauer Junge, er ist interessiert an Mats' Meinung, an Mats' Leben und seinen Ansichten. Er lacht nicht über schmutzige und hirnlose Dinge und er ist auch selbst nicht schmutzig und hirnlos. 

Nein, Benedikt ist rein und brav und – jungfräulich. Und das ist vielleicht das wichtigste. 

 

 

  
**Juni**   _Beginn_  


Manchmal  aber wirklich nur manchmal – ist es anders. Dann schiebt Mats Benedikts Hand von seinen Knien oder seine Lippen von seinen eigenen. 

Weil er das so nicht will. 

Natürlich ist Mats klar gewesen, dass es irgendwann so weit kommen wird aber doch nicht – so! 

Er will Benedikt, weil der rein ist und nicht so – versaut. 

Versaut von der Gesellschaft, vom Kommerz, von dem ganzen Sexismus an dem all die großen mit verdienen.

Und wenn Mats ehrlich ist, dann bemerkt er schon jetzt, dass das der Beginn ist. 

Der Beginn, an welchem alles anfängt zu bröckeln.

Nicht die Liebe. Nein, das hier ist nicht der Anfang vom Ende oder so. 

Nur Mats bröckelt. Mats und sein Widerstand. 

 

 

  
**Juli**   _Warten_  


Mats weiß, dass Benedikt wartet. Er wartet auf Mats' Nachrichten oder mal einen Anruf, er wartet auf seine Genesung, auf Angebote aus dem Ausland, wie Mats zur Zeit bekommt. Benedikt wartet.

Und er wartet auch auf Mats. 

Darauf, dass Mats ihn berührt, ihn nicht nur keusch auf den Mund küsst, sondern seine Zunge in seinen Mund schiebt oder seine Hände unter sein Shirt.

Mats weiß, dass Benedikt wartet und Mats weiß auch, dass ihn dieses warten nervös macht. 

Er sieht es ihm an. Sieht, dass sein Lächeln nicht mehr ganz so strahlend ist und seine Augen nicht mehr glänzen. 

Und Mats fragt sich ob das alles nur der Sex macht – oder eben nicht der Sex?! 

Ja, ist die Antwort. Ja, Sex macht alles. 

Und Benedikt muss weiter warten.

 

 

  
**August**   _Versuch_  


Benedikt schiebt seine Hand höher. Mats seufzt – er ist ja auch nur ein Mann. 

Seine Hand streicht über seinen Bauch, unter seinem Shirt. Benedikts Zunge drängt sich in seinen Mund und sie sind sich so nah. So nah!

Mats kann Benedikt schmecken und riechen und fühlen. Er hört seinen abgehackten Atem und sein Herz schlägt schnell gegen seine Brust. 

Benedikt drückt sein Becken vor, sie keuchen jetzt beide und Mats ist wirklich kurz, ganz kurz, davor aufzugeben – nachzugeben und sich ihm hinzugeben. 

Aber Mats ist stark. Er stößt Benedikt von sich.

So ein ungelenker Versuch.

 

 

  
**September**   _Warum_  


Benedikt geht auf Distanz und Mats kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. 

Trotzdem macht es ihn wütend. Ist es so schwer zu verstehen, dass er einfach nicht mit Benedikt schlafen will?! Zumindest noch nicht. Es ist ja kein Nein für immer, nur für jetzt. 

Aber Benedikt versteht es nicht und Mats beginnt zu zweifeln. Ist Benedikt wirklich der richtige? Und hat es überhaupt einen Sinn, dass sie ihre Zeit gemeinsam verbringen, wenn sie doch ganz unterschiedliche Dinge wollen?

Als sie sich das nächste Mal sehen eskaliert die Situation. Sie streiten – lautstark! Oder besser Benedikt streitet. Er schreit und Tränen glitzern in seinen Augen und erst denkt Mats, dass sie vor Wut kommen aber dann schweigt Benedikt und plötzlich fängt er an zu zittern, lässt sich kraftlos auf einem Stuhl nieder. 

„Warum?“ fragt er. „Warum? Warum?“ und dann weint er. Unaufhörlich fließen die Tränen ihm über die Wangen und Mats kann nicht anders. Er schließt den Abstand, hockt sie vor ihm auf den Boden und zieht ihn in seine Arme. Und ihre geistige Distanz bringt sie in diesem Moment körperlich zusammen. 

 

 

  
**Oktober**   _Nähe_  


Wie aus der einfachen Umarmung dann jedoch so viel mehr entstanden ist, das weiß Mats nicht mehr.

Er erinnert sich nur noch an Benedikts Tränen und an sein leises Schluchzen und dann kommt da flimmernde Hitze, die in seinem Inneren aufsteigt und ihn nicht mehr loslässt. 

Jetzt teilen sie eine andere Nähe, eine, die nicht schön und angenehm ist, sondern eine die beißend und böse ist.

Und Benedikt bekommt doch seinen Willen. 

Und Benedikt ist ganz kalt und Mats sitzt an seinem Bettrand. Es ist Sonntag – ein, vielleicht zwei Tage danach - Er schaut auf sein Handy, gleich beginnt der Tatort und von seiner Position aus sieht er nicht einmal all das Blut auf Benedikts heller Haut und den Laken.

Und in diesem Moment gleicht er allen anderen vor ihm. 

 

 

  
**November**   _Suche_  


Natürlich fehlt Benedikt Mats und die erste Zeit hat er es sich gestattet zu weinen. Laut zu weinen aber nicht ungestüm. Er ist ja kein Unmensch, er hat ja auch Gefühle. Ob es nun diese oder Benedikt waren, die alles so weit getrieben haben, darüber ist Mats sich nicht sicher. 

Irgendwas hat einfach nicht gepasst, die Gleichung war nicht ausgeglichen und ein Splitter, der zur Perfektion gefehlt hat, hat das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht. 

Aber das Wasser hat sich wieder beruhigt und Mats auch - 

Keine Ausraster mehr, kein rumgebrülle, das kommt erst mit der Zeit wieder, so war es immer. 

Fast muss Mats lachen. Wie das klingt; So war es immer. Als wäre das sein Alltag. Als würden ihm seine Gefühle immer so – wegrutschen. Genauso wie sein Verstand und sein Geist in diesem Moment.

Er macht sich keinen Vorwurf, so ist er eben, damit hat er sich längst abgefunden.

Vorsichtig legt er einen Arm enger um Cathy und den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie schauen Fernsehen und fast kauft er dem Mörder diesmal ab einer zu sein, der Schauspieler macht das gut. Richtig authentisch und Mats weiß schließlich genau wie er sich fühlt. 

Er schmunzelt als der Mörder gefasst und abtransportiert wird. Während dessen Freiheit nun endet, beginnt nun wieder Mats' Suche. 

Mats' Suche nach Liebe. 

**Author's Note:**

> Major Character Death und ummm, psychisch kranker Mats??? I suppose?


End file.
